Wario VS Rouge
Wario vs Rouge the Bat is a What-If? Death Battle. This TN is from Deviantart. Description Mario vs Sonic! Which anti-heroic treasure hunter/thief will win? Intro Wiz: Money, a thing that really does make the world go around. In fact, some people want money so much, they'll try to steal it. Boomstick: Like Wario, Mario's archrival. Wiz: And Rouge, the Bat. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Wario Wiz: Mario's made plenty of enemies like Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wart, Waluigi, etc. Boomstick: But out of all of his enemies, how the fuck did he get stuck fighting fat Donald Trump? Wiz: No idea. Boomstick: Anyway, Wario and Mario were once childhood friends, but Wario would accidentally fall into traps while playing with Mario, which ticked Wario off. Wiz: Thinking Mario was the cause of all his problems, Wario hypnotized Mario's entire kingdom and stole his castle while he was away saving Daisy. However, things weren't good for long as Mario eventually came back and... Boomstick: Beat the living shit out of him! Then for some reason, Wario turned into a midget. Wiz: Despite being fat, Wario is a power house, easily being one of the strongest Mario characters physically, being able to destroy bare brick with just his hands. Boomstick: Speaking of his strength, he's also got a powerful charge attack called the Shoulder Charge, which lets him plow through his enemies. He can also perform the famous Ground Pound, which can shake a castle. ''' Wiz: Wario also has power up pots like the Dragon Pot, which lets him shoot fire. The Jet Pot lets him fly around and the Viking Pot gives him more strength and lets him cling to ceilings. He can also bite his enemies with Chomp... '''Boomstick: Where he literally chews on you! Wiz: Ahem, Wario can also perform the Corkscrew, which is a air attack. He can also summon a bike from out of nowhere called the Wario Bike. He has an infinite number of bikes and can pull out another one in a short amount of time if the first one breaks. Boomstick: It can go up to 217 MPH. It also was apparently hard to make it because Wario's a goddamn fatass. Wiz: He also carries around a normal bucket that he can place on his opponent's head to blind them, in which the opponent can't take off unless someone else helps them. Boomstick: What the fuck's in those helmets? Some kind of brain magnet or something? Wario can also let it rip with his Wario Waft attack, a powerful fart attack which gets stronger the longer Wario holds it in. Because let's make him a fart joke as well. Wiz: He also carries around Bomb-Ombs, which are walking bombs, and if he eats some Nasty Garlic, he can become Wario-Man, his alternate form that upgrades his moves and makes him completely invincible and gives him flight. Boomstick: Wario is strong enough to lift a giant, bikini wearing dinosaur, is fast enough to outrun boulders Indiana Jones styles, and survived attacks from the Shake King, who's Small Planet Level as well as hurt him as well. He also made a dimensional teleporter in a few seconds and even beat a genie who created a planet. Wiz: However, he's lazy, greedy, arrogant and acts dumb. Wario: So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man ..... What!?!? You say I look fat and my quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have your television set up on widescreen display! Rouge Wiz: During Sonic Adventure 2, Dr. Eggman had plans to use the ARK Cannon to take over the world, and had enlisted the help of Shadow and the combatant we'll be talking about today. Boomstick: Are you sure this isn't a Sonic OC? I mean, why would a bat have boobs? Wiz: Sonic logic. Anyway, to help Eggman find the Master Emerald pieces need to power the cannon, Rouge has many abilities to help her. Right from the get go, she has the ability to fly since she's a bat, and can also produce high pitched screeches. Boomstick: She can also perform a Spin Dash and a Homing Attack, just like basically every Sonic character except Eggman. Wiz: She can summon artificial bats to protect her and to fire them as projectiles. She also has bombs like the Dummy Ring Bomb, which is a bomb shaped like a ring that blows up on contact. Boomstick: Bat Crackers are bombs that home in on the enemy and explode. She also has heart shaped mines she can place down. But when she's out of weapons, she can also use her feet to fight, with techniques like the Agent Eagle, a spin kick from above the enemy that she can perform multiple times in a row. Wiz: The Beauty Shock is a ball of ultrasonic waves that's like a projectile. The Charlie Kick is a spin kick that sends enemies flying. The Drill Dive is a spinning double kick from above just like the Agent Eagle. Boomstick: The Hip Drop is a ground pound move that stuns the enemy unless they're in the air. How the heck is a skinny bat able to do this? Wiz: Like I said, Sonic logic. Moving on, The Secret Spear is when Rouge flies towards the opponents and tries to ram them. The Screw Kick is when Rouge spins into the air and performs rapid kicks. Boomstick: The Silent Size is a kick which can potentially slice her enemy in half. Whoa, looks like someone should've joined Mortal Kombat instead of Sonic. Wiz: And lastly, the Tail Spin Kick is when she flies into the air and performs a spinning kick while flying. Rouge the Bat is able to split boulders and robots in half with just a kick, traded blows with Knuckles and was able to manipulate Eggman and Shadow. Boomstick: However, she is arrogant and she can only fly for a limited time. Rouge: Long time no see boys! Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing, we'll take it from here! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Near the Master Emerald, Wario was watching it from a distance. No one was guarding it because the guardian had already been killed by a giant ape, so of course Wario decided to go for it. However, just as he was gonna take it, a bat came from above and kicked him in the face. Wario: Wah! Who are you? Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat, and this is my emerald honey. Wario: No, no, no! This is my emerald! I found it first, so buzz off batty! Rouge hops down from the emerald and starts walking towards Wario. Rouge: Well, I tried to be nice, fatso, but I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of you the hard way. Fight! Rouge rushes up to Wario and performs the Tail Spin Kick, which knocks Wario backwards. Rouge continues the combo with multiple kicks before performing the Charlie Kick, which sends Wario flying into a pillar, destroying it. Rouge: Well, that was easy. Rouge begins to walk away, only for Wario to get up out of the rubble. Wario: I ain't a done yet, bat girl! Wario performs his Shoulder Ram, but Rogue dodges and kicks Wario. Wario recovers and punches Rouge two times in the face before grabbing her and piledriving her into the ground. Wario then grabs a bucket and puts it on Rogue's head, which blinds her. Wario then performs a punch and kick combo on Rogue before performing his Shoulder Ram again, sending her into a tree. Wario then tries to punch Rogue, but Rogue removes the bucket from her head and dodges, causing Wario to punch the tree instead. Rogue places down a Dummy Ring Bomb and continues to fly away as Wario chases her. Wario picks it up, only for it to explode and send him flying. Wario gets up and sees Rogue Spin Dashing towards him. Wario thinks fast and performs Chomp, chewing on her before spitting her out. Rogue: You're disgusting, you know that? Wario: I get that a lot. Rogue then performs the Hip Drop, which stuns Wario. Rogue then proceeds to perform the Agent Eagle, kicking Wario in the head multiple times before grabbing him, spinning him around in circles and chucking him a few feet away. Rouge rushes up to Wario and tries to attack him, but was hit by Jet Wario ramming into her. Jet Wario: Wah, you're not the only fast one around here! Wario begins blitzing Rouge multiple times. Rouge uses a Charlie Kick when Wario was coming near, which actually hits Wario and removes him of his power up pot. Rouge goes for a Homing Attack, but misses and is met with a punch combo. Wario then headbutts Rouge and rams into her with his Bike, sending Rouge flying. Rouge gets up and summons Bat Guard, firing bats at Wario. Wario turns around the bike and drives away from the bats. Rouge then uses Bat Crackers, which home in on Wario's bike and destroy it. While Wario was about to get up, Rouge set off multiple heart mines, which juggle Wario in the air. Rouge then performs the Tail Spin Kick, but before she can, Wario uses a Wario Waft, which sends Rouge flying backwards. Wario then hops on the ground and starts chucking Bomb-Ombs at Rouge, who avoids them and swoops down at Wario, throwing a powerful punch which sends Mario's fat nemesis a few feet backwards. Rouge then swoops upwards, performing an uppercut that knocks Wario away. Rouge then finishes the combo with a Screw Kick. Wario gets up and pulls out a piece of Nasty Garlic and eats it. Wario: Prepare to taste the might of Wario Man! Wah ha hah! Wario Man hops on his rocket bike and flies full speed into Rouge, causing the bike to explode and send Rouge flying. Wario Man then continues an onslaught of punches and kicks on Rouge before grabbing her by the leg and swinging her around in circles before chucking her into orbit. Rouge was sent flying so fast she flew into the sun and burned to death. Wario: Another job well done! KO! Wario steals the Master Emerald and rides away on his Bike. Results Boomstick: Rouge just can't seem to catch a break, can she? Wiz: While Rouge was faster, that's where her advantages end. Wario is already FAR stronger than Rouge right from the get go, since Wario is strong enough to battle planet creating genies and the Shake King. Wario could've probably ended Rouge with one good hit. Boomstick: And while Rouge is faster, speed can only help for so long and Rouge isn't known for blitzing opponents unlike say Sonic. In terms of weaponry, Wario has that category down too. He's got buckets, bombs, garlic, power up pots, while Rouge has bombs and that's about it. Wiz: And in terms of durability, Wario also had this down since he has survived attacks from said genie and the Shake King, who are far stronger than Rouge. Overall, Rouge was outclassed to the point where Wario-Man wasn't even needed to defeat her. Boomstick: Today is definitely gonna be a Bat day for Team Dark. Wiz: The winner is Wario. Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies